Scott Pilgrim with Matthew Patel?
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: After Ramona broke up with Scott. Scott gets a much unexpected call from Matthew Patel. What did Matthew Patel want? A very shocking thing for all of us that's what we know. Warning: Yaoi Male/Male don't like don't read it. Matthew/Scott. Rating M later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Scott Pilgrim with Matthew Patel?**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

**Summary: After Ramona broke up with Scott. Scott gets a much unexpected call from Matthew Patel. What did Matthew Patel want? A very shocking thing for all of us that's what we know.**

**A/N: Hey this is my very first Scott Pilgrim so please don't judge me! I have this random idea so I decided to make a story of it so yeah. And my favorite exes was Matthew and Roxy because they funny! So yeah I really hope you guys like it! I don't own Scott Pilgrim.**

**Scott P.O.V**

Well my life was fuck up completely. Ramona broke up with me and move back to New York. And I have to move where Wallace and I to my very own house. Wait is that good news?

I was at home on my computer then my phone started ringing. I picked up the phone and answer it.

"Scott hasn't seen you a long time." I was shocked. It was Matthew. Why is he calling me?

"Matthew Patel? Why are you calling me? I'm not dating Ramona anymore she dump me and went back to New York."

"I know that I just want talk to you." I was confused. Why he want talk to me and I beat his ass to just get Ramona?

"I thought that you were dead. What happen?"

"You not the only one you get extra lives." I sighed.

"I guess not, why you want talk to me anyways?" He hangs up on my face. I wonder what's up with him and why is he acting so weird than usual? I went back on the computer pretending Matthew never call me. Then somebody knocked on my door. I opened and I saw Matthew.

"Um what do you want you hang up on my face and why you acting so weird than usual?" He sighed.

"Nice to see you too Scott." He walked in. I closed the door.

"Seriously dude why are you here? Are you planning to give me revenge for dating Ramona and beat you ass? If that's it then give it to me because I should listen to you guys." He walked up to me.

"Scotty I'm not here for that. I'm here for you." I was shocked. Did he just call me 'Scotty'?

"Scotty? Um I thought you will call me some painful words like jack ass or something like that." He laughs.

"No Scotty why will I ever call you such painful words like that. I don't want upset you unless you get little heat here." I was shocked. What is he talking about?

"Um what are you planning to do to me?" He smiled. He lean to me and his head was right side of my head.

"I'm planning to love you." He whispered in my ear. I blush a little. He leans up to me and kiss me. I was shocked, but then I closed my eyes. I put my arms around him. We stopped kissing for air.

"Um….." He opened the door and walked away. I wonder now should I date Matthew Patel or should I just stay the life I have been?

**A/N: Yeah, just yeah nothing to say I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'll send your love on wire**

**A/N: Hey guys I LOVE this song so yeah I hope you like it!**

**Scott P.O.V**

The next day I couldn't get Matthew Patel out of my head. I keep thinking about his hair, his eyes, his clothes, and his lips. I touch my lip and think about him kissing me. I couldn't believe he like me though. After beating his ass for Ramona he likes me? Even though he is cute still, wait did I just say he was cute? I went to Wallace's house to get some answers. Wallace opened the door.

"Oh hey buddy what's up?" He knows that Ramona and I broke up.

"Good just really something unexpected happen to me." He nodded and let me in. I walked inside and it still looks the same as I use to live in, but better.

"So what happen Ramona called?"

"No way worse."

"One of her exes?" I nodded. He sighed.

"Sucks to be you. Who was it?" I sighed.

"Matthew Patel." He was shocked.

"The pirate dude?" I nodded. He sighed.

"What did he want?" I sighed.

"Well he didn't tell me until he came to my house."

"He came to your house?" I nodded.

"He went inside and I ask him what did he want, and then he kiss me." He was shocked.

"He kissed you?" I nodded.

"Let me guess you like it?" I sighed.

"What should I do should I go out with him or should I just go back to the life I been though? I mean I like him back, he's cute and adorable, and…..god what should I do?"

"Wow never knew you like pirate dude who try to kill you." I sighed.

"Wallace I'm being serious!" He sighed.

"Ok, ok if you really like pirate dude then go out with him if you don't just live your life." I nodded.

"Now I need you to get out." I was shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Because my boyfriend is coming and I don't want him to think I'm dating you."

"What think we dating? I may like a guy, but dating you that's just something." He nodded.

"Now go and get the pirate dude." He pushed me out of his house.

"And if you guys are having sex you don't have to wear condoms." I was shocked and he closed the door in front my face. I walked home slowly thinking about Matthew. That's all I could think of. Then my old friend came.** (a/n: his old friend is me just to let you guys know.)**

"Hey Scott something happen?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah just a long story." Jasmine nodded.

"Well if you ready to tell me let me know." Jasmine walked away. I sighed and walked home.

When I went inside of my house somebody was calling me. I picked up the phone and answer.

"Hey could you open the door?" Then the person hangs up on me. What up with people just closing and hanging up on me? I opened the door and I saw Matthew. I blush a little.

"Um Matthew um….." I didn't know what to say to him.

"Scott I'm so sorry that I kissed you yesterday if you never want me to see me again I will because I love you." I looked at his eyes.

"I really love you Scott. I didn't want hurt you when we were fighting, but I have to. When I first saw you I knew things are going to change. And I wish I could have warned you about Ramona. If you give me a chance I will do anything." I went up to him.

"Matthew I love you too and I hope you forgive me for beating your ass." He smiled and went up to me. I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. We stopped kissing for air.

"Do you want come in?" He nodded. I let him inside of my house. I closed the door and went up to him.

"So what do you want to do?" He smiled and looked at my bed.

"What about we get in the bed?" I smiled at him and push him to the bed. I jumped on top of him and started kissing him. Later I stopped kissing him and lick his neck. He took off my shirt off and I started to kiss him again. I took off his jacket and shirt off. I touch his body softly and smoothly. Then I licked his body up and down. Matthew moaned. Then I went up to his face and kissed him. I put my hand on his cheek. Matthew put his hand on my ass. He rubs my ass. I moaned.

"I knew that it will make you moan." I smiled and kissed him. While I was kissing him, he took off my pants off. He put his hand on my ass again and rubs it. I stopped kissing and put my tongue inside of his mouth and started to tongue wrestle. Matthew was trying to be on top, but I won. I licked his tongue and he moaned. I opened my mouth and started licking his tongue outside. I went back inside of his mouth and lick his tongue. I took off his pants off while we were tongue wrestling inside and out. He put his hand near to my dick. Then he moves his hand slowly and touches my dick. I moaned. He holds my dick hardly. I moaned in his mouth because we were still tongue kiss. I opened my mouth and licked his tongue outside once again. He holds my dick harder. I moaned again. Matthew smiled.

"You look so cute Scotty." I smiled and licked his ear.

"You too Matty." He kissed me. I looked down to Matthew's dick. I took off his boxer. I touched his dick softly. Matthew moaned. I started to lick his dick at the bottom. I licked the top of his dick around it.

"Scotty," He moaned. I put his dick into his mouth and started to suck it. Then I choked on it.

"Damn Matthew you are so large and thick." Matthew's dick is 12 inches long. **(a/n: I asked my sister how inch should it be.)** I put my whole mouth and put his dick in my throat. Matthew was moaning a lot. I took the dick out of my throat. Matthew took off my boxer off. He pushes me and he got on top of me.

"Oh Scotty yours is long too." My dick is 8 inches long.

"Yeah, but yours is long and perfect." Matthew smiled. He went kissed my body and kissed to my dick. He holds my dick close to his mouth.

"Well since it sounds like you don't like your dick, I'm going to teach you how to." He put his mouth on my dick and started to suck it. I moaned loudly. Matthew licked the top of it and put it back in his mouth.

"Matthew, Matthew," I bite my lip. He took my dick out his mouth. Matthew touches my body.

"Matthew I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Fuck me as you can." He smiled at me. He put his dick inside my hole. He grinds his hips slowly. I was gasps and panting. He grinds his hips a little fast.

"Matthew go fast please!" I shouted. He grinds his hips faster. I moaned loudly.

"Matthew oh Matthew," He grinds his hips faster than before. **(A/N: I got lazy doing the sex part sorry maybe next time?)** Then later Matthew and I were just lying down together.

"Matty, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, Scotty." He kissed my forehead and went to sleep I wonder what happens next?

**A/N: Yeah I'm lazy to do the sex part so maybe next time guys so yeah see you next time guys! Next chapter is very surprising.**


End file.
